GUARDIÁN
by JenZi07
Summary: Hinata Hyuga, estudiante de preparatoria, buscaba el regalo perfecto para su compañero de clases Naruto. ¿En qué podría afectar un simple brazalete? Hinata descubre la respuesta el día siguiente de San Valentín, cuando Naruto Uzumaki se presenta ante ella completamente enamorado.
1. UNO

¡14 de Febrero!

Hoy era el día en que Hinata Hyuga dejaría de ser mas que su compañera de clases. Hoy le demostraría cuanto importaba para ella y lo mucho que deseaba estar a su lado, y que mejor forma de hacerlo que con un obsequio.

Por ser día de San Valentín, los puestos de regalos abundaban en cada esquina y calle del centro, y por suerte esa era su ruta de camino a la preparatoria. Llevaba tiempo de sobra que serviría para detenerse y admirar cada tienda, cada detalle hasta elegir el regalo perfecto para Naruto Uzumaki, su compañero de clase desde hace dos años.

—¿Una tarjeta? —le ofreció una amble mujer al entrar en su negocio. Era de color rosado con un enorme corazón rojo en el centro, se abría por la mitad para revelar en letras claras y grandes un detallado Te Amo

Se imaginó entregándolo a su amado, y al mismo tiempo otras cinco chicas entregaban la misma tarjeta a otras personas.

Ella quería ser original, y también asegurarse de no espantarlo con un esporádico _te amo._

—No. Estoy buscando algo menos común. Pero gracias por la sugerencia —agradeció a la vendedora y se marchó del lugar.

Al lado un local de peluches y globos le llamó la atención. Había un enorme panda rosado en el aparador de exhibición, sosteniendo un almohadón de corazón.

—Es demasiado. Con eso, seguro lo ahuyento —perdiendo poco a poco la ilusión con la que se levantó esa mañana continuó buscando.

Tenía razón, tal vez sí era demasiado hasta el más mínimo detalle. Ella y Naruto jamás cruzaron palabras, apostaría a que él no sabe ni su nombre, pero eso no le impidió poner su atención en él. Mucho menos despertar una atracción que sabía no iba a llegar a nada bueno, pues ese alumno era problemático, holgazán, buscapleitos y desobligado en clases. Un _bueno para nada_ decía su amiga Sakura.

No necesitaba lidiar con una persona así, sin embargo, ella podía sentir el llamado de su bondadoso corazón. Al fin de cuentas el sentimiento era parecido al de cuando encontró aquel perrito callejero y le dio de comer. Solo que esta vez se trataba de un humano... un _pendenciero_ humano.

—Quizá una flor —tomó una de las rosas del ramo y la pegó a su nariz—. Huele delicioso, pero no creo que a él le gusten —la dejó en su respectivo lugar. Una rosa era algo para chicas según su mejor amigo Kiba, por eso no importaba si se trataba de una rosa, una margarita, un clavel, no era el regalo apropiado para su chico, que pocas veces lo había visto tener interés en la jardinería de la escuela.

Desanimada, siguió andando, llegando al final de las tiendas, sintiendo que una gran oportunidad se le iba de las manos. Porque siendo sincera con ella misma, si no se acercaba a Naruto hoy, no lo haría jamás.

—¿Estás buscando algo en especial?

Hinata se exaltó cuando la anciana le tocó el hombro.

—Oh, perdóneme, no la vi... ni su tienda —¿Cuándo apareció? Se dijo, pues el local era lo bastante grande y llamativo para no verlo antes. La pintura en su gran mayoría era roja, y por la decoración le decía que venía de China.

—Pasa, jovencita. Aquí podrás encontrar lo que ocupas.

—Muchas gracias.

 **{...}**

La anciana tenía razón, los artículos no eran lo que esperaba pero tampoco eran comunes. Incluso había cosas que daban miedo, como un pez seco con cara de mono colgando del techo.

—Aleja las malas vibras. Él se alimenta de ellas.

—No es lo que busco, gracias.

Hinata sonrió amablemente, sin demostrar el escalofrió que recorrió sus brazos y luego a todo su cuerpo. Siguió mirando nerviosa, tratando de encontrar algo que, si bien era imposible hacerlo en otras tiendas, aquí lo era más.

—¿Qué estás buscando exactamente?

Con una mano en su pecho, recordando el rostro de su amado, respondió.

—Quiero algo para regalar a un chico.

—Ah, un amor platónico.

—Algo así

—Tengo lo indicado para ti —La mujer se agachó sobre el mostrador, de una caja sacó un brazalete de tejido grueso, color naranja con negro, muy varonil a decir verdad.

—Es muy hermoso —Hinata lo tomó, maravillada porque no se trataba de algo afeminado, rosado, ni mucho menos que dijera Te Amo. Era un detalle sencillo, pero no dejaba de ser eso, un detalle. Y es lo que importaba.

—No es un simple brazalete. Se llama Si yú ai. Como su dueña, se lo obsequias a la persona que amas, en el momento en que se lo ponga el si yú ai toma su forma original y obliga al corazón de su portador a amarte con locura, hasta la muerte.

—No quiero que me ame hasta la muerte, sólo quiero darle un regalo y que sepa que existo, eso es todo. Me da un poco de miedo su historia, creo que mejor buscaré en otra tienda.

—Pero niña, es sólo una historia. ¿Crees que funciona? Te aseguro que no. Las leyendas son para atraer clientes, todo aquí tiene una.

Hinata rió y se disculpó por el malentendido. ¿Obligar a amar? ¿Cómo un hechizo de amor? ¡Qué tontería! Como si esas cosas pasaran, se dijo a sí misma.

—Bien, lo voy a llevar.

—Son 150, voy a buscar una bolsita para que lo guardes.

La vendedora le dio la espalda. Hinata miraba lo que estaba sobre el mostrador: anillos con ojos raros, piedras que despenderían un olor desagradable, botellas con contenidos de dudosa procedencia. Pero algo llamó su atención, porque no era raro, asqueroso, o posiblemente embrujado... Había una caja con cascabeles de colores muy hermosos. Tomó uno rojo y lo agitó cerca de su oído, pero no escuchó nada.

—¿Qué es esto?

La mujer miró sobre su hombro rápidamente mientras seguía buscando en unas cajas.

—Es un timbre de amor. La leyenda dice que cuando veas a tu pareja ideal, tus oídos escucharán el sonido del cascabel, así te avisa que son el uno para el otro.

—¿De verdad? —lo miraba atentamente, a pesar de que el rojo no era su favorito creyó que era un detalle lindo y bien intencionado para tenerlo guardado. No creía en cuentos de magia y esas cosas, pero la historia era linda y el precio no era alto, así que nada le costaba comprarlo—. Lo voy a llevar.

—Me parece bien, linda.

Hinata miró la hora en el reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya era tarde.

—Así déjelo, señora. Aquí pondré el dinero, quédese con el cambio.

Guardó el brazalete en su mochila y cuando iba a guardar el cascabel, decidió cambiarlo por otro color.

.

..

...

...

...

 **¡Hola!**

 **Tal vez a alguien le suene familiar este asunto, y sí, estaría en lo correcto. Este fanfic está basado en un k-drama, "A Korean Odyssey"**

 **Espero les guste :D**


	2. DOS

—Si no lo haces tú, lo hago yo.

Era normal que Ino Yamanaka, una de las amigas de Hinata, tuviera la seguridad que a ella le faltaba. Una, porque Ino era hermosa de pies a cabeza, dos, porque ya tenía novio desde el año pasado, y tres porque Hinata era más del tipo introvertida que prefería sentirse cómoda con sus mejores amigos.

—Lo siento, Ino, creo que no podré hacerlo. Nunca hemos hablado, sería extraño que de la nada llegue y le dé un obsequio.

En definitiva, lo era.

Hinata es la alumna ejemplar, seria, reservada, la que en ningún momento cruzaría palabra con alguien como Naruto Uzumaki. No era bueno para ella, eso lo sabía a la perfección ¿quién no? Únicamente le traería problemas, sí, también lo entendía. Además de que no estaba segura de qué reacción tendría él cuando le dijera Feliz día de San Valentín y le diera la cajita con el brazalete. ¿Qué justificación pondría para ello? ¿Qué quería ser su amiga? puede ser, ¿Qué a todos sus compañeros les dio regalo? posiblemente pero complicado.

—Te lo pediría para dárselo a Sai, pero no. Tienes que ser valiente, Hinata, tienes que hablarle si quieres ser cercana a él. A pesar de que no esté de acuerdo con esto, es lo que quieres y sé que te hará feliz saber que él sabe que existes.

—No tengo el valor... creo que lo dejaré para mañana.

—Como quieras. Yo me voy, hoy no puedo acompañarte porque tengo una cita. Nos vemos mañana.

Hinata despidió a su amiga, ya que la pelirrosa extrovertida no asistió ese día. La mañana fue larga, las clases eternas, debía admitir que sin Sakura era un poco aburrido. El tiempo se volvió más lento o ella deseaba que fuera más lento para que no llegara la hora de enfrentar al chico de sus sueños, pesadilla de los demás.

Tenía dudas, ¿qué iba a pasar cuando le diera a Naruto el regalo que tanto se esforzó por encontrar esa mañana? Lo mejor que podría pasar es que sólo agradeciera y ya, porque no era como que de la nada iba a salir con ella o se iba a convertir en su amigo, no.

Por el contrario, lo peor es que él la odiara por avergonzarlo de esa manera, porque, hasta el momento, a Naruto no se le ha visto con ninguna chica, solamente, y muy pocas veces, con Sakura, la novia de Sasuke.

—No estoy lista. Mejor alcanzo a Ino y se lo doy.

Guardó sus libros en la mochila purpura que su primo Neji le obsequió, se levantó para poner a sus piernas a correr esperando alcanzar a su amiga enamorada... pero el sonido del cascabel la detuvo al instante.

Era como el sonido de unas campanas pequeñitas, era como el cascabel que tenía su gato en el collar y que sonaba cada vez que el animalito se movía.

Creyó saber de dónde provenía, metió la mano en el bolso de su abrigo y lo tomó. Era el cascabel negro de la tienda de esa mañana. Lo acercó a su oído y, sin agitarlo, estaba sonando.

Perpleja y desconcertada levantó la mirada. Su sorpresa fue creciendo, incrementándose junto al palpitar de su sangre. Naruto Uzumaki estaba parado en la entrada del salón, viéndola de lejos como estaba paralizada, con la boca ligeramente entreabierta, temblando de repente.

—No puede ser —dijo en voz baja, sin perder el contacto visual con los ojos azules de Naruto—. ¿Es... él?

Fue maravilloso por un momento, fue feliz por un momento, pero fue sólo eso, un momento.

Naruto se acercó a la chica rara que tenía por compañera. Muchas veces lo ha visto antes en otras partes, que la razón deje el cuerpo, pero jamás en un humano. Eso era común de dónde él venía... esto sólo la hacía más rara.

Hinata, se veía como una muñequita de porcelana, sonrosada, con sus ojitos bien abiertos y lagrimosos, sus labios ligeramente separados y ese hermoso cabello cubriendo su frente.

—Hola. ¿Sigues ahí? —Se inclinó hacia ella, con las manos escondidas en los bolsillos del pantalón.

Su voz la trajo de regreso. Sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

—Con permiso —dijo, y rápidamente lo rodeó para irse.

Adiós valentía, se repitió.

—¿Eres Hinata, verdad? —Ella se detuvo, sin darle la cara— ¿No tienes algo para darme? Tu amiga gritona, la rubia, me dijo que tenías algo para mí.

 _¡Ino! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Esa traidora!_

Hinata se dio vuelta. Metió la mano en su mochila para sacar la caja con el moño café que eligió antes. Sin pensarlo más, sin verlo a la cara, estiró los brazos entregando el obsequio.

Naruto lo agarró y abrió en cuanto lo sostuvo, cabe destacar: sin tomarle mucha importancia.

—¿Una pulsera?

—E-Es un brazalete —No podía creer que pudo responder. Quiso sonreír, lo cual fue fallido porque apenas y podía respirar.

—Ah, ya. ¿Por qué me lo das? —Hinata se sentía sofocada. Era la primera vez que hablaba con él y no se sentía para nada cómoda, al contrario, si sus piernas le obedecieran desde cuando habría salido huyendo de ahí—. Bueno, supongo que no importa. Me gustan los colores.

Volvió a guardar el accesorio en la caja y se lo llevó en la mano. Pasó al lado de Hinata sin decir más.

—Y-Yo... quería decir... Feliz día de San Valentín.

Abrió los ojos al dar la vuelta.

Era claro, él ya no estaba.

Realmente, deseó que no le tomara importancia, pero de cualquier forma que ni las gracias le haya dado terminó con una de las peores mañanas de los últimos dos años.


	3. TRES

"No voy a poder asistir hoy... creo que Sakura me contagió la gripe"

—No.

Borró el mensaje de texto para Ino, por novena vez.

Se rindió, no tenía caso. Después de todo tarde o temprano tendría que afrontarlo. A pesar de que a Naruto no le importo del todo, ella no podía ni imaginar verlo a la cara sin que esta se le cayera de vergüenza antes. Faltar a clases no iba a resolver su problema, tal vez posponerlo, y no sirve de mucho.

Resignada se sentó frente al espejo del tocador. Tomó el cepillo y lo pasó sobre su lacio y largo cabello. Puso algo de brillo labial, claro que para hidratar sus labios, por último roció un poco de perfume a fresas. Dejó el cepillo de cerdas delgadas sobre la mesa. Volteó rápidamente detrás de ella, porque su subconsciente le dijo _alguien está contigo y te está mirando._

Miró hacia la ventana y nada, hacia la puerta del baño y nada.

Se levantó y se fue directo al ropero para tomar el suéter y ponérselo.

Era curioso, porque cuando estaba en la ducha tuvo que apartar la cortina en más de una ocasión, por la misma sensación de que alguien estaba con ella. Cuando se puso su ropa interior y después el uniforme volvió a sentir lo mismo.

—No más preocupaciones —se dijo, cuando agarró la mochila y salió de su habitación.

 **{...}**

—¡Hinata!

—Kiba, Shino, buen día —Saludó a sus amigos cuando la alcanzaron en la entrada de la escuela.

—Nos enteramos de que por fin te declaraste a Naruto —Kiba la rodeó sobre sus hombros con su brazo para acercarse y hablarle al oído. Hinata de inmediato, y con la cara colorada como de costumbre, se apartó ágilmente.

—¡N-No me de-declaré!

—Ino dice lo contrario. —¡Otra vez Ino! Más tarde tendría otra charla con ella sobre respetar el código de amigas—. Bueno, tenemos mucho tiempo todavía. Shino, acompáñame a la maquina por un jugo. Hinata, nos vemos en el salón.

—Sí. —Hinata sonrió y se despidió temporalmente de ellos.

Subió las escaleras hasta el segundo piso. Llegó a su salón, el 2-A, que al principio pensó no había llegado nadie aún.

Apenas cruzó por la puerta cuando alguien la tomó de los brazos, obligándola por la fuerza, y muy dolosamente, que su espalda se estrellara contra la pared cercana.

Abrió los ojos asustada, pero el susto fue lo de menos, cuando vio a Naruto tan cerca de ella estuvo a punto de desmayarse. Lo que la mantuvo cuerda fue el miedo que recientemente se incrementaba al verlo tan enojado.

—¡¿Qué me hiciste?! —le gritó en la cara.

—Y-Yo, n-no entiendo.

Un golpe fuerte con el puño impactó a su lado, atravesando la pared. Si no fuera testigo, no podría creer que Naruto Uzumaki poseyera una fuerza sobrehumana.

—¡No te hagas la tonta! —Hinata temblaba, su voz ya no salía de su garganta—. ¡Maldita sea, aun asustada te ves hermosa!

—¿Ehh?

Naruto respiró lentamente una vez más, porque al parecer la chica rara no tenía idea de lo que hablaba, y en sus cientos de años de vida había aprendido a adquirir algo de paciencia con seres como ella.

—¿Qué es esto? —levantó el brazo, dejando frente a ella su muñeca.

—N-No lo sé.

—Tú me lo diste ayer, no me digas que no sabes.

Hinata no mentía. Lo que llevaba puesto era un brazalete con forma de enredadera de espinas, al parecer de oro, muy preciosos por cierto. Pero era claro que ese no era el brazalete que le regaló la mañana pasada.

—Cr-creo que me confundes... y-yo te di otro...

—¡Es el mismo! —Volvió a gritar, Hinata se aterró más—. Maldición —se lamentó, recargando su frente en el pecho de ella. Hinata obtuvo un fuerte rubor, mas no lo apartó—. Quiero matarte y besarte al mismo tiempo... ¿qué me hiciste?

—No entiendo.

—Lo que quiero decir... —Levantó la cabeza para mirarla fijamente a los ojos perla— es que, siento que te quiero. Hinata, estoy locamente enamorado de ti.


	4. CUATRO

—Hinata, Shino dice que —Kiba se calló al momento de entrar al salón y ver a su amiga y a Naruto Uzumaki tan cerca el uno del otro. Hinata lo miró, casi agradeciendo en voz alta que haya llegado. Naruto ni siquiera volteó, al contrario apretó los puños y los labios—. ¿Interrumpo algo? —dijo, levantando las cejas continuamente, mandando una mirada de complicidad a Hinata.

—Sí —Naruto habló con malestar.

Hinata utilizó el momento para salir de la _zona Naruto_. Fue directo a Kiba que, sorprendido, la recibió. Naruto permanecía en el mismo sitio, en la misma postura.

—Kiba, ¿podrías sentarte conmigo hoy?

—Claro, ¿sucede algo? Este te hizo algo —señaló con la cabeza. Hinata negó rápido, lo jaló del brazo para que se fueran a su lugar, para alejarse de él lo más pronto posible.

—En cuanto mi sentencia se termine, será el primer humano que mate, además de ella —murmuró, clavando la uñas en su propia piel.

Jamás en su larga vida había sentido celos por alguien, mucho menos cariño, y que de repente estuviera dispuesto a dar la vida por Hinata Hyuga con tal de verla feliz era todavía más extraño. Fue de la noche a la mañana, en cuestión de segundos ya no podía sacársela de la cabeza. Todo, luego de ponerse ese brazalete.

Lo que le tenía más molesto era que Obito no le dijo nada. Porque cuando llegó a su casa, mejor dicho a casa de Obito Uchiha, le mostró lo que su rara compañera le había obsequiado. Naruto vio esa expresión en él, como si ya lo hubiera visto antes, porque podía apostar él sabía lo que eso era.

Obito insistió en que debía probárselo, y como no veía nada malo lo hizo. Luego de ponerse el brazalete de tejido naranja con negro, este comenzó a cambiar de forma, junto a eso un dolor agonizante en su pecho. Cayó de rodillas frente al Rey Demonio que lo miraba con seriedad retorcerse del dolor, sujetándose el brazo, sintiendo que el corazón le quemaba como lava pura.

Después del desmayo, la imagen de la chica del regalo ocupo todo lugar en su cabeza. ¿La amaba? ¡¿Por qué?! Quizá estaba enloqueciendo... o probablemente fue otro castigo de los de arriba.

—Pero si no he hecho nada para molestarlos —se decía, sin lograr entender el sentimiento que albergaba en su pecho.

Está bien, hizo mal en espiarla toda la noche mientras dormía, o en la ducha, o mientras se cambiaba. Eso sólo hizo que el sentimiento se incrementara al mil porciento. Pero ver cuando Kiba la abrazó, y cuando ella corrió hacia él para _ponerse a salvo_ le entraron ganas de matar. Su ojos se habían tornado rojos, estaba seguro, las líneas de su cara seguramente se habían resaltado, por eso no puedo dar la cara, porque después de todo no quería asustar más a Hinata... no deseaba que ella lo volviera a rechazar. Fue muy doloroso para él.

 **{...}**

La mañana nunca había sido más tensa para Hinata. Trataba de mantener su concentración en la pizarra y en sus libros. Durante el descanso no se separó de sus amigos e Ino, pero en todo momento no dejó de sentir la mirada de Naruto sobre ella.

— _Estoy locamente enamorado de ti_

¡¿Por qué dijo eso?! ¡Por Dios que durante dos años esperó con ansias escuchar decir esas palabras...! claro que algo malo había en ellas, en su mirada también. Era como el cielo y el infierno al mismo tiempo.

—Por favor, acompáñame hasta mi casa.

—Lo siento, Hinata. Tamaki me espera... sabes cuánto tiempo le rogué por una cita.

—Entiendo... Lo siento —No tuvo opción, ninguno de sus amigos estaba disponible para hacerle compañía, y temía que Naruto con sus extrañas palabras y forma de actuar volviera a aparecer frente a ella.

Tomó el transporte, por suerte cuando llegó a la parada ya estaba ahí. La dejó a una cuadra de su casa, se apresuró a llegar, sin embargo, Naruto la interceptó a unos metros antes de ponerse a salvo.

—Ahora si me vas a decir qué es esto —la tomó del cuello con una mano, la otra la levantó para mostrarle el accesorio de oro.

—Te juro que no lo sé. No entiendo nada —Estaba temblando otra vez.

Naruto la soltó para apretar la mano en su pecho. Hizo un gesto de dolor.

—No me tengas miedo... me duele —Hinata se alejó dos pasos. Tuvo la oportunidad de correr mientras Naruto agonizaba, la dejó pasar, porque a pesar de su actitud ella sentía que debía haber una explicación lógica—. Por favor dime, de dónde lo obtuviste.

—U-Una mujer me lo vendió, ayer por la mañana.

—¿Cómo era? —respiraba fuerte, reponiéndose del malestar.

—Rubia, anciana, con un tatuaje en la frente... ella dijo que, sólo era una leyenda —recordó la historia del brazalete.

—¡Esa babosa! Yo sé quién es. Ven, vamos —la tomó de la mano, ahora moderando su fuerza, también tomando el momento para sentir su piel, pero eso no se lo diría.

Hinata puso resistencia.

—¿A dónde? ¿Me vas a hacer daño?

—Daría mi vida por ti, no puedo hacerte daño aunque quiera. Te amo, Hinata, es por eso que vamos a buscar a la babosa y saber cómo quitarme esto, porque yo no puedo, y no quiero amarte.

Confundida, lo siguió.


	5. CINCO

—Sí. Es el Si yú ai. Yo se lo vendí, ¿por qué?

—¡¿Todavía lo preguntas?! —Naruto golpeó el mostrador.

Hinata estaba sin poder creer, ¿la anciana bondadosa y humilde que le vendió el brazalete era está joven y sensual mujer? ¡Por supuesto que no! Eso era imposible. La hermosa mujer que estaba retando a Naruto era por mucho más joven que la vieja vendedora, además de tener un rostro perfecto, y ni se diga el cuerpo... Jamás había visto a una mujer que tuviera más senos que ella, y eso era mucho.

—Disculpe —Hinata tartamudeó, al fin pudo llamar la atención de ambos—. Yo no recuerdo haberla visto... la mujer que me atendió era, bueno, una anciana.

—Era ella, Hinata. La viste en su forma ruin, la forma en la que atrae a los clientes ingenuos compadeciéndola. Le gusta arrastrarse por el dinero.

—¡Escucha, zorro, que yo sea una babosa no significa que sea una arrastrada! Además, no soy quien está en tu posición.

—U-Un momento, no entiendo, ¿todo esto es por el brazalete? Usted dijo que no funcionaba, que sólo era una leyenda. Usted, ¿me mintió?

La rubia hermosa dejó de contar los billetes que estaban atados por bandas elásticas.

—No te mentí. El Si yú ai no funciona en humanos, no es mi culpa que tu amado haya resultado ser un demonio, justo para quienes se diseñó esa preciosidad.

 _¿Demonio?_ Pensó Hinata, creyendo que aún seguía dormida y que nada de eso era real, ni el enamoramiento de Naruto, ni la anciana ahora joven, y mucho menos los demonios. Debía ser un sueño, sí, eso era.

—Dime cómo quitármelo, babosa.

—Mira zorro, para empezar me llamo Tsunade, y en segunda, no es mi problema lo que te pase... incluso si te ayudara... estás acabado —Tsunade sonrió más. Naruto gruñó, no como una persona molesta, sino, igual a un animal— ¿Recuerdas que el amor está prohibido para nosotros? ¿Sabes lo que pasa cuando un demonio se enamora, no es así?

—Lo sé —Hinata apenas reconocía la voz de Naruto. Sin atreverse a interrumpir comenzó a alejarse de ellos, porque a pesar de tan atemorizante situación Tsunade parecía gozarla, bufándose del temido chico rubio que en este momento estaba desconociendo.

Tsunade miró a Hinata, y a pesar de ser un ser sin humanidad claro está, sintió algo de lástima por ella. Porque en realidad su intención nunca fue mala, mas que la de vender y ganar dinero. Era verdad que el poder del brazalete no funcionaba en humanos, y ¿cuándo iba a imaginar que el portador iba a ser el terrible Naruto?

—El objetivo del Si yú ai no es encontrar el amor. Fue creado hace siglos por una sacerdotisa, su intención de crearlo fue la de protegerse a sí misma, usando a poderosos demonios para hacer el trabajo sucio. Pero, ¿quién querría proteger por gusto a una mujer? Ninguno. Lo que hace el Si yú ai es encadenar como esclavo a su portador, con el método más poderoso y confiable que los seres celestiales crearon; el amor. Atrapa el corazón de su víctima hasta que se sienta perdidamente enamorado de su dueña. Si ella llora, tú sufres el doble. Si a ella se le rompe el corazón, tú lo sentirás el triple. Si ella muere... bueno, ya te imaginas.

—¿Cómo me lo quito?

—Conozco una sola forma, y no creo que te guste. Ella tiene que morir.

Hinata se estremeció. ¡No estaba lista para dejar este mundo! ¡¿Qué clase de pesadilla estaba teniendo?!

—Claro que también es inútil porque no la puedes dejar morir. La vas a proteger de ahora en adelante, incluso de ti mismo... bueno, hasta que _lo que ya sabes_ suceda.

Naruto se quedó sin palabras. Sin darse cuenta apretó su pecho. Tsunade tenía razón... no podía ni siquiera imaginar que Hinata moría, con solo pensarlo sentía que su corazón ardía. La amaba, como nunca imaginó. Por supuesto, tenía claro que era no era un amor real. Era intenso, pero falso.

¡Maldita sea! ¡Todo esto apestaba!

Si la mataba, no iba a soportarlo. Si la dejaba vivir protegiéndola... él iba a morir tarde o temprano.

—¿Por qué no hablas con el Rey Demonio? Él sabe de esto.

—Lo haré —dijo él, tomando sorpresivamente la mano de Hinata y llevándola a la salida.

Tsunade los veía alejarse, a Hinata tanto asustada como confundida, y a Naruto furioso. ¿Era mal momento para decirle sobre el cascabel negro que tomó ella antes? Sí.

—Ahora eres su guardián, zorrito. Es una desgracia que no habrá final feliz para ustedes.

.

..

...

...

...

 **TheSoul986 te debo la vida, bueno no la vida pero casi. No había notado que me equivoqué hasta que leí tu comentario. ¡Gracias! y gracias por tus palabras, las aprecio mucho c:**

 **Karito ¡Gracias! pronto la continuación :D**


	6. SEIS

Un pasillo grande. Cuadros con pinturas de personajes importantes en las paredes. Personas vestidas con trajes formales, los hacían ver tan profesionales como sus expresiones serias. Guardias de seguridad en cada puerta. Hinata sabía con exactitud en donde estaba y a dónde se dirigía; el despacho del Presidente.

—¡No puedes entrar así! ¡Nos van a encarcelar!

Casi arrastrándola de la mano, Naruto la llevaba por los pasillos. Los guardias de seguridad no le tomaban importancia a ellos, y eso era muy raro. Siendo el lugar más custodiado del país era extraño que no tomaran ni sus nombres, sólo vieron a Naruto y lo dejaron entrar.

Naruto no tomó importancia a lo que Hinata decía, aún tomando y jalándola de la mano, empujó con fuerza la gran puerta doble.

Adentro un hombre sentado frente a un escritorio sólo levantó la cabeza. Hinata se soltó de la mano de Naruto y en seguida se inclinó hacia el frente, haciendo una reverencia al ver que se trataba del Presidente Obito Uchiha.

—Ah, eres tú. Te he dicho que toques antes de entrar —dijo, luego volvió a poner sus ojos en los papeles que estaban sobre la mesa.

—Levántate —rezongó Naruto a Hinata con la voz áspera. La tomó del brazo y la obligó a enderezarse. Después se dirigió a Obito—. Tú sabías qué es esto, y aun así no impediste que me lo pusiera.

—Tengo mucho trabajo, Naruto. Vuelve más tarde.

Naruto se acercó a zancadas fuertes hasta el escritorio, lo agarró de una esquina con una sola mano y lo aventó hasta el otro lado de la sala. Hinata se quedó estática, si por ella fuera desde que puso un pie en el estacionamiento hubiera corrido lejos de él.

El Presidente Obito suspiró fuerte, sin embargo, no parecía molesto.

Naruto se inclinó hasta estar cerca de su cara.

—Te recuerdo que por tu culpa estoy atrapado en este asqueroso mundo.

—Me lo has repetido los últimos trecientos años, cómo podría olvidarlo.

—Entonces devuélveme el favor, y dime cómo me quito esto —elevó el brazo en el que portaba el brazalete, con la mano libre lo tomó de la corbata.

Obito permaneció en silencio. Miró sobre el hombro de Naruto a Hinata, temblando, sujetándose el pecho, con esa mirada de preocupación que había visto antes muchas veces.

—¿Esa es la chica? Es muy linda, deberías agradecerme.

—¡Ya sé que es linda! ¡¿Crees que no lo he notado?! —lo soltó bruscamente—. No quiero estar enamorado, no quiero terminar como tú.

 _¿Terminar como tú?_ Pensó Hinata, _¿siendo un hombre importante, el Presidente de una nación?_ ¿Qué de malo podría haber en eso? El sueño se iba tornando cada vez más extraño para ella.

—Ese fue un golpe bajo, zorro.

—Escucha, Rey Demonio, la babosa dijo que la única forma de quitármelo es que Hinata muera... no quiero que muera. Dime que hay otra solución.

—Tsunade puede ser una sucia embustera, pero esta vez dijo la verdad. La única manera de quitarte el Si yú ai, es que el portador muera. O hasta que los de arriba se enteren de tu amor por la humana y tomen sus medidas drásticas.

—¿Por qué sigues vivo? —preguntó de repente—. Tú te enamoraste de una humana, los Dioses te castigaron... debiste morir para siempre, sin embargo estás aquí.

Obito se levantó, apartó a Naruto y caminó hasta Hinata que seguía de pie cerca de la puerta de la oficina.

—Créeme, Naruto, es mejor que muera.

Hinata observó los ojos de Obito, ella podía percibir y ver con claridad la tristeza que cargaba en ellos, y muy seguramente en su corazón. Esa mirada oscura no mentía, algo andaba mal con él, es como si en verdad estuviera sufriendo.


	7. SIETE

Hinata acariciaba su brazo. Los pellizcos, más otras cosas, le hicieron caer de cara frente a la realidad y darse cuenta de que no estaba soñando como pensó. La verdad era que hay un mundo que ella, y el resto de la gente, desconoce por completo. Un mundo que imaginaba sólo ocurría en los cuentos.

La plática del día anterior con el Presidente Obito Uchiha no había servido de mucha ayuda.

Cuando el Rey Demonio se ofreció a llevarla a casa, en su limosina cabe destacar, y Naruto sin despegarse de ella, ocurrió algo que le llamó la atención y puso un mundo de dudas en su cabeza.

—Si voy a estar atado a ti, tienes que poner de tu parte también. No quiero que hables con tus amigos. No, ¿sabes qué? mejor no hables con nadie más. Si tienes algo que decir, aquí estoy yo.

—No eres mi papá, yo voy a hacer lo que yo quiero y le voy a hablar a quien quiera.

Hinata retrocedía poco a poco en el asiento al mismo tiempo que Naruto se acercaba a ella.

—Te recuerdo que por ti es que estoy enamorado. Paga las consecuencias... Mínimo un beso, malagradecida.

—¡No es mi culpa! ¡Y nunca te voy a besar! Yo tampoco quiero que me ames, eres muy molesto. Ni siquiera eres... tan, guapo —desvió el rostro rojo al lado de la ventana cuando dijo lo último.

Naruto fingió un ataque al corazón, se deslizó por el asiento sujetándose el pecho.

—Me has roto. No vuelvas a decir esa mentira.

El Rey Demonio, sentado al frente de ellos, rió.

—Amor joven.

Naruto le envió una mirada amenazante.

El chofer de la limusina frenó inesperadamente ante una luz roja. Hinata se fue hacia adelante, pero Naruto la sujetó rápido de la cintura para que no se estrellara o cayera. Fue un movimiento veloz, tanto que Hinata no lo vio venir, sintió el jalón y cuando abrió los ojos estaba frente a Naruto, literalmente encima de él.

¡¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí?!

Apenas unos cinco centímetros de espacio había entre ellos. Hinata podía sentir como la mano de Naruto en su espalda la impulsaba lentamente hacia adelante, ella inconscientemente ponía resistencia. ¿La iba a besar? Sus ojos se lo decían, más bien le pedían permiso, y como le hubiese gustado responder que sí.

—¡Suéltame, pervertido!

Lo empujó suavemente hasta que se apartó y regresó a su antiguo lugar. Naruto gruñó y volteó para otro lado. Hinata sentía su respiración irregular, el sudor correr por su frente y las mejillas incendiarse.

Le sorprendía el hecho de que Obito no había dicho algo, ni siquiera una risa. Al contrario, le sorprendió al ver esa mirada de nuevo en él, la misma que tenía al salir del despacho.

Miró en la misma dirección donde miraba Obito cuando bajó el cristal. Al cruzar la calle, en una parada de autobuses estaba una mujer. Cabello castaño, muy bonita, era una lástima que el exceso de maquillaje y la cara demacrada y pálida no le dejaban ver su belleza natural. Llevaba una minifalda negra, un top triangular brillante, unos tacones grises transparentes exageradamente altos, 6 pulgadas podría adivinar. Estaba tratando de prender un cigarrillo, y cuando lo hizo tomó una gran bocanada y después mirando al cielo soltó el humo.

Hinata regresó la mirada a Obito. Él seguía observándola con los ojos rojos, no como los de Naruto cuando se enojaba, ese rojo era de ardor, de llanto contenido.

—Ella... rencarnó en esta vida también —dijo con voz quebrada, sin apartar su mirada de ella.

—Es Rin —murmuró Naruto al lado. Puso su mano en la rodilla de Obito, y él reaccionó. Naruto asintió y Obito igual. Después, la luz cambió a verde y el auto dio marcha.

Hinata no logró comprender, tampoco se atrevió a preguntar o tocar ese tema porque ella sabía que seguramente no era algo de lo que al Rey Demonio le gustase hablar. Por eso prefirió esperar hasta esa mañana, ir a donde Tsunade, y hacer que ella le diera las respuestas que necesitaba.

—Imagínalo así; existe el bien y el mal, los de arriba y los de abajo ¿okey? Nosotros, estamos en el medio. Somos demonios, pero alguna vez fuimos seres celestiales. Guardianes para ser más exacta.

—¿Por qué están en la tierra?

—Porque fuimos desterrados. Rompimos reglas, o cometimos actos que no deberíamos. Como castigo, nos mandan al mundo de los humanos, en forma humana, por toda la eternidad. En mi antigua vida fui amiga de la reina Elizabeth, me caía muy bien.

Hinata sacudió la cabeza, esas cosas no le interesaban.

—¿El Rey Demonio también fue un ser celestial?

—Ahh, Obito. No. Él es el Rey de los Demonios, reivindicado, porque quiere que lo asciendan.

—Ayer, Naruto dijo algo de que, no quería terminar como él. También cuando íbamos a casa, vimos a una mujer... Rin. Los dos actuaron extraños.

—Oh, Rin Nohara, la pobre humana que pagó por el pecado del Rey Demonio.

—¿Cómo? No entiendo.

Tsunade se fijó a los lados, asegurándose de que nadie estuviera dentro de su tienda.

—Hinata, los demonios tenemos prohibido enamorarnos. El amor es el pecado más grande que podemos cometer.

—Entonces, el Rey Demonio...

—Se enamoró de una humana —Hinata bajó el rostro, era similar a su situación—. Los mandones de arriba se enteraron, y como les encanta hacer, le iban a dar el castigo común; lo iban a matar para siempre.

—¿No son inmortales? —preguntó dudosa.

—Se puede decir que sí, pero ante los Dioses no podemos hacer nada. Ellos nos pueden arrebatar la vida cuando lo deseen. Bueno, el caso es que siendo el Rey y cometiendo más pecados, su condena fue otra... Lo sentenciaron al peor sufrimiento: noventa reencarnaciones para Rin, y en todas ellas llevará una vida de miseria, dolor, agonía, y cuando llegue la hora, muere de la forma más cruel posible... Así será, hasta que termine de pagar por un error que ella no cometió.

Hinata tragó saliva. Ahora comprendía los sentimientos que transmitía el Presidente.

—¿Obito no hizo nada para evitarlo?

—Hizo, y por eso le fue como le fue. ¿Sabes por qué a Naruto lo desterraron? —Hinata negó—. Porque ayudó al Rey Demonio. La verdad no sé qué cosa harían para evitar la condena de Rin. Es una mala suerte que no haya funcionado.

 _"Te recuerdo que por tu culpa estoy atrapado en este asqueroso mundo"._ A eso se refería.

—Esa mujer, Rin, ¿estaba enamorada de Obito?

Tsunade guardó silencio por un momento.

—No. Los humanos no pueden enamorarse de los demonios. Es antinatural, algo imposible, algo que en miles de años desde la creación jamás ha sucedido, y dudo que suceda... Sabes, escuché por ahí que, la única manera de que el Rey Demonio sea perdonado, y que nosotros tengamos derecho a amar, es que un humano se enamore de un demonio.

Algo estaba quedando en su lugar. Al fin, Hinata, estaba comprendiendo.

—Por eso, Obito no evitó que Naruto se pusiera el brazalete que le obsequié. Él, ¿tiene la esperanza de que yo me enamoré de Naruto?

—Sí, pero eso es imposible. Tal vez sientas una atracción por él, o le tengas cariño, pero no es amor. Te lo aseguró. El Rey Demonio está desesperado, eso es todo.

 _¿No amo a Naruto? pero, ¿cómo sé si sí?_

—Por cierto, Hinata, te llevaste un cascabel negro ¿verdad?

—Sí, el cascabel del amor. Lo escuché sonar cuando vi a Naruto —No evitó sonrojarse. Tsunade dejó de sonreír.

—El destino puede ser cruel, chica —tomó las manos de Hinata y las apretó—. Disfruta tu vida todo lo que puedas, ¡sal, diviértete, ama!

Las palabras de Tsunade fueron reconfortantes, y al mismo tiempo de terror. La conclusión que ella sacó fue: Naruto está enamorado de ella por culpa del brazalete, si no se lo quita, él morirá... y la única forma de quitárselo es que ella muera. ¡Muy complicado!

La mochila cayó al suelo cuando la soltó sin darse cuenta, se agachó para recoger las cosas que se salieron de adentro. Cuando terminó siguió caminando hacia el edificio, temprano como siempre. Al subir las escaleras y doblar por el pasillo se encontró a Naruto en la entrada del salón.

—Te estaba esperando. Necesito decirte algo importante.

Deprimida, con una cara que daba pena, Hinata caminó hasta él. Ya que estuvo a pocos pasos, Naruto la tomó de la mano y con fuerza la haló.

¡La estaba besando! ¡Y ella no hacía nada para impedirlo!

Algo se removió dentro ella. Cerró los ojos y liberó un par de lágrimas mientras él seguía besándola. Ella no era nadie a comparación de él, ella sólo tenía a su padre y a su primo, pero sabía que no era tan importante para ellos. Era una estudiante promedio. Tenía amigos que la querían, pero también sabía que dentro de unos años la iban a olvidar. Si ella no estaba, nada cambiaría.

La vida de Naruto valía mucho más que la de ella, Naruto era un Demonio, un ser increíble que tenía muchas cosas que hacer y cientos de años por vivir, y ahora por su culpa todo eso estaba en juego. Le dolió darse cuenta de la realidad.

 _Si yo muero, él será libre..._


	8. OCHO

Naruto apartó a Hinata cuando notó su llanto.

—¿Estás llorando? ¡Por favor Hinata, no beso tan mal! —retrocedió un paso cubriendo su rostro avergonzado.

—No es eso —reía mientras limpiaba las lágrimas con la mano—. Es que, recordé algo. No es importante.

—Entonces, ¿no fue el beso?

Hinata rió más.

Naruto se tensó al ver la sonrisa tan tierna e inocente de ella. Detestaba lo que provocaba en él. Odiaba que tuviera ojos tan lindos, un rostro que competía con los ángeles, una voz armoniosa, y sobre todo esa personalidad que ni en otra vida pensó congeniar.

—No. No fue eso... nunca antes me habían besado.

Cuando Naruto creyó que no podría ser más dulce, le confiesa ser el primero y le regala a su vista un sonrojo en sus mejillas demasiado lindo para él. Ya sea de ternura o por pecado, ella lo iba a terminar matando... Literalmente.

—Naruto, tengamos una cita.

Eso le sorprendió, que haya dejado llorar para después pedirle tal insolencia. ¡Él es un poderoso demonio, no necesita citas!

—Una ¿qué?... No, jamás. Te quiero a ti únicamente, no me interesan las estúpidas citas.

—Pienso que, sería lindo. Salir por un helado, ver una película en el cine, pasear por la playa.

—No. No. No. Confórmate conmigo.

Hinata arrugó la frente, inclinó la cara hasta mirar el suelo. Ella realmente deseaba pasar el tiempo con Naruto. Quería, aunque fuera por unos días, pasarla bien. Antes de que la idea repentina que acaba de nacer fuera su única opción.

—Siento molestarte... —subió la mirada hasta ver el rostro afligido de Naruto. Hizo un mohín más antes de suspirar pesadamente.

—No me mires así... Hasta cuando estás triste eres tan hermosa —Hinata se sonrojó—. Tú ganas, tendremos esa cita que quieres.

Cuando lo dicho, a Hinata le cambió la cara por completo, y entonces Naruto se dio cuenta de que fue víctima de un lindo chantaje.


	9. NUEVE

Era perfecto, y ahora comprendía el por qué.

Naruto no era humano. A lo mejor siempre lo supo, porque no podía existir un ser tan perfecto como él. Su rostro, sus ojos, sus labios, su cabello, su cuerpo, todo encajaba de maravilla.

Verlo dormir, definitivamente, lo hacía todavía más hermoso. Poder sentir en su cara el aliento cálido que salía de su boca ligeramente abierta, inhalando y exhalando cuantiosas cantidades de aire, haciendo que su pecho se moviera al compás, le hacía sentir que en su interior algo brincaba alegremente.

No era amor, se repetía una y otra vez. Porque si lo fuera, él no estaría condenado, no hubiera sufrido tanto dolor como esa tarde.

Tocó gentilmente su mejilla, justo donde estaban esas extrañas líneas que podía apreciar con más detalle mientras profundamente dormía. Se sentía culpable, y más que eso, triste, porque él no podría soportar por mucho tiempo más. De eso estaba segura.

—Perdóname, Naruto... yo, voy a terminar con tu amor —habló en un susurro, lo suficientemente bajo para no despertarlo. Un par de lágrimas salieron al mismo tiempo, y rápidamente las limpió con la manga del suéter.

¿Cuál era el motivo por el que deseaba salvarlo?... ¿Por culpa? ¿Lástima? No lo sabía con exactitud, pero por amor, sí que no era.

Se obligó a cerrar los ojos, y comenzó a recordar.

Las mañanas habían sido diferentes, y que sean diferentes era debido a los constantes mensajes de Naruto a Hinata.

¿Y si nos escapamos ya?

9:59 a.m. ✔✔

— _No_ —respondió rápidamente por mensaje de texto. Segundos después su teléfono emitió una pequeña vibración.

Hinataaaa~ ya no quiero estar aquí, ¿sabes lo horrible que se siente ser un estudiante desde hace casi un siglo? Es aburrido prefiero las citas

10:00 a.m. ✔✔

Sólo si son contigo

10:00 a.m. ✔✔

Apenada, bajó el teléfono cuando terminó de leer antes de que el profesor pudiera darse cuenta de que estaba mensajeando durante su clase. Durante esa semana el salir juntos se había vuelto costumbre, algo que los dos disfrutaban.

— _Me alegra que cambiaras de opinión_ —Después de que el texto se enviara apagó el móvil. Pues los persistentes mensajes de Naruto la distraían y posiblemente la hubiesen metido en problemas.

Todo marchaba bien. A pesar de que el Rey Demonio y Tsunade afirmaban que el estar enamorado le traería un enorme problema a Naruto, Hinata no veía que nada de eso sucediera. Es más, tenía la pequeña esperanza de que lo que sentía por el fuera, efectivamente, amor, y así pudiera terminar con esa terrible maldición.

Lo peor vino después, luego de un bello día de paseo por el parque y comer helado.

—Entonces, ¿por qué un poderoso demonio terminó siendo un chico de diecisiete años?

—No siempre fui lo que soy ahora. Cuando me desterraron por culpa de Obito, me mandaron aquí, sin ninguna otra atadura. Viví mi vida como yo quería, hasta que robé algo que no debía y como castigo me convirtieron en esto y me obligaron a asistir a la escuela. Ahora que lo pienso, he estado en muchas, hasta me sé las materias de memoria.

—¿Qué robaste?

—Una botella de licor, al parecer era sagrada o algo así. Lo que sea, eso los hizo molestar mucho.

Era extraño hablar de esos temas con él, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo más se acostumbraba.

—Naruto... —Hinata se detuvo, cuando iban de camino a su casa—. Si... si en lugar del Si yú ai, te hubiera regalado otra cosa, tú... ¿estaríamos como estamos ahora? —Aunque un poco confusa, la pregunta era clara para él.

—No —respondió casi de inmediato. Hinata respingó por la sorpresa—. Estoy contigo por esto —subió la muñeca para mostrar el brazalete—, por culpa de esto te amo. Pero es un amor falso, Hinata, que no se te olvide. No quiero que te ilusiones, porque cuando pueda deshacerme de esto lo nuestro se acabará. Ahora me pareces la mujer más hermosa que existe, pero antes, siendo sincero, me parecías poco agraciada. Decirlo ahora me duele como no tienes idea, pero una vez me libere tú sólo serás una molestia para mí.

Las lágrimas en los ojos contraídos de Hinata no se hicieron esperar. Específicamente las palabras de Naruto fueron el detonante, pero también su ridícula esperanza de que él en realidad llegara a sentir algo por ella. Cosa que jamás pasaría, si no fuera por el brazalete.

Naruto supo de inmediato que debió medir sus palabras, aunque fue su objetivo principal, hacerle ver que el amor que él sentía no era real, el dolor que sintió en su corazón al verla llorar sí que se sintió real. Tan real que no pudo dar un paso tras ella cuando se alejó corriendo, sin contener el llanto que era desgarrador para él.

Hinata no deseaba verlo, no deseaba que la viera en ese estado, y mucho menos se diera cuenta de que acababa de matar una parte de ella. Corrió casi a ciegas, sin un rumbo fijo porque a su casa no podía llegar así, insultando a su persona por ser tan ingenua.

Qué más daba si ella se enamoraba de él, claro, ayudaría al Rey Demonio y acabaría con el pecado del amor para los demonios. Pero al final de cuentas, Naruto no la querría realmente.

—¡Hinata!

El dueño de esa voz la sostuvo cuando, accidentalmente, chocó contra él.

Hinata lo miró y de inmediato lo abrazó. Anhelaba sentir un cariño sincero, algo que Naruto no le podía dar.

—Toneri... —lloraba en su pecho. Él correspondió el abrazo.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te hicieron daño?

Hinata logró identificar un poco de alcohol en su aliento, cosa que pasó por alto.

—Yo... ¿crees que soy fea?

La pregunta inesperada fue tan sorpresiva que lo dejó helado por un instante.

—¡Para nada! ¡Eres realmente hermosa, Hinata! Siempre te lo he dicho.

—¿Tú crees que, algún día, alguien se pueda enamorar de mí?

Toneri estaba mareado, pero no tanto como para no entender lo que su preciada amiga acababa de preguntar.

—Por supuesto que sí. Eres linda, dulce, tierna. Eres la chica más buena que conozco —le dijo con tranquilidad en su voz, más cerca de su rostro de lo que ella quisiera—. Te lo puedo demostrar.

Hinata se quedó estática y dejó de hipar cuando su amigo de años había juntado sus labios con los de ella —Hinata, yo te amo —le dijo sin alejarse para después volver a besarla. Ella permanecía quieta, su mente era un mundo de caos justo en ese momento. El chico que creía amar le rompió el corazón, y ahora aparecía otro que le juraba amor. Al inicio no puso resistencia porque, después de todo, era lo que ella quería, alguien que realmente la apreciara mucho más de un simple cariño.

Las manos de Toneri se comenzaron a mover por el pequeño cuerpo de Hinata, llegando a lugares muy poco apropiados, incrementando la intensidad del beso que no era correspondido de la misma manera.

—¡Por favor, suéltame! ¡No quiero!

Hinata trataba de apartarlo. El aliento, los toqueteos, él. Todo le molestaba, y comenzaba a sentir pánico pues su intento era inútil.

Estaba a punto de gritar por auxilio, lo cual no fue necesario.

—Apártate de ella.

Apenas escuchó la voz furiosa de Naruto, el cuerpo de Toneri pareció salir volando lejos de ella.

Ahí estaba él, con esa mirada escalofriante, tan roja como la sangre, los colmillos y las marcas agrandadas de la cara lo hacían ver mucho más atemorizante de lo que ya era. No supo cómo pero en milésimas de segundos Naruto ya había llegado hasta Toneri. Lo levantó del cuello con una sola mano, alzándolo lejos de tocar el suelo.

Toneri se retorcía, queriendo apartar las manos de Naruto, pues la uñas recientemente filosas y alargadas comenzaban a perforarle la garganta.

—Maldito, te voy a matar.

Hinata por fin logró entrar en sí. Miró con un terrible miedo la escena. Naruto iba a matar a Toneri sin titubear, sin ninguna consideración. Si bien Toneri se propaso, no dejaba de ser un amigo de años. No merecía morir por un error inducido por el alcohol y el sufrimiento de Hinata.

—¡Naruto! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Por favor, detente!

Gritaba desconsolada, ahogada en llanto, sin poder acercarse, sin hacer que sus piernas la obedecieran. Toneri bajó los brazos perdiendo el poco conocimiento que le quedaba.

—¡Naruto! ¡No! —El grito fue lo suficientemente fuerte para llegar al subconsciente de él. De inmediato su rostro regresó a la normalidad y soltó a Toneri, este cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Naruto giró hasta quedar de frente a Hinata. Ella estaba llorando, como nunca la había visto, incluso más que cuando lo dejó hacía un rato.

El dolor apareció al instante. Se inclinó sujetándose el pecho. Sentía que el corazón se estaba comprimiendo, y al mismo tiempo le ardía como lumbre. Tosió, y entonces una gran cantidad de sangre salió de su boca. Cuando vio sus manos manchadas con esa sangre lo supo, ya no había vuelta atrás. El pecado estaba hecho. Si Hinata no moría, ella iba a terminar matándolo a él.


	10. DIEZ

—¿Tuvieron relaciones?

Hinata se detuvo abruptamente antes de salir, en sigilo y sin avisar, de la casa del Presidente Obito Uchiha. La pregunta le pegó como un golpe en la cara.

La tarde anterior, después de que Naruto casi matara a su amigo Toneri y luego de que se desmayara por el dolor que sentía en su pecho, Hinata se comunicó con la única persona que creyó podía ayudarla, el Rey Demonio.

Obito no tardó mucho en aparecerse. Una vez se aseguraba de que el zorro siguiera con vida, lo llevó hasta su casa, y Hinata lo acompañó. Fue sugerencia de él que ellos dos durmieran juntos, con la excusa de que Hinata cuidaría mejor de Naruto.

Por la mañana, Naruto no despertaba aun cuando Hinata decidió que tenía que alejarse. Lo dejó dormido y ella salió, pero al abrir la puerta el Rey demonio se apareció detrás de ella con esa pregunta totalmente fuera de lugar.

—¡N-No! ¡S-Sólo dormimos!

—Eres de las que se van sin despedirse —Hinata contrajo sus cejas, se sintió un poco ofendida por eso—. No me lo tomes a mal, lo digo porque preparé el desayuno. ¿Por qué no te quedas? El zorro va a tardar un rato en despertar.

—Está bien —respondió no muy segura. Ella lo que quería era estar lejos de Naruto, para protegerlo.

 **{…}**

—Te noto rara. ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes?

No había probado la comida que el Rey Demonio se esmeró en preparar. En su lugar, con el tenedor movía de un lado a otro las verduras al vapor junto al pedazo de filete.

—Naruto, él no me ama realmente ¿verdad?

—Sí. Te lo dice a diario. ¿Por qué lo dudas?

—Él dice, te amo, pero no es sincero. Es por culpa del brazalete. No es un amor real, entonces, no deberían castigarlo.

—Hinata —Obito tomó las manos de ella, se inclinó hacia en frente—. ¿Quieres saber lo que Naruto siente realmente?

—Me gustaría, Rey Demonio. Pero también sé que eso es imposible.

—Bueno, hay manera… Como rey tengo beneficios.

—¡¿De verdad, usted puede?! ¡¿Cómo?!

—Hay alguien que te puede ayudar.

Ese día, Hinata se vio con una persona amiga de Obito. Haku era su nombre, una mujer amable al parecer, aunque si es amiga de Obito y conoce la condición de Naruto seguramente también se trate de un demonio o un ser espiritual.

—El Rey Demonio me comentó que necesitas de mí. Yo puedo ayudarte a que conozcas los verdaderos sentimientos de Naruto, pero, no me hago responsable de la respuesta de él.

—Eso no importa. Si Naruto no siente nada por mí, podría abogar por él. No habría cometido pecado si él no está enamorado.

Haku dejó la tacita de té caliente sobre la mesa. Cruzó las manos, con esa expresión pensativa en el rostro.

—Puede que tengas razón.

—¿Cómo me va a ayudar?

—Hinata, yo no soy un demonio, soy el guardián de la estación de invierno —¿el? Pensó Hinata—. Yo, por treinta segundo, puedo congelar el tiempo… en ese lapso de tiempo, el Si yú ai dejaría de funcionar, su poder se volvería completamente nulo. Durante treinta segundos podrás preguntar lo que quieras a Naruto, y él no va a mentir, tampoco se verá obligado a sentir ese amor que produce el brazalete.

¡Era perfecto! Hinata recibió con alegría esa pequeña luz de esperanza.

—¿Cómo sabré cuándo es el momento?

—Esta noche, habrá luna llena, además será el día más frío del año. Cuando la luna comience a salir detrás de las montañas comenzará tu tiempo, y sabrás que se terminó cuando comience a nevar. Es la única oportunidad que tienes para conocer los verdaderos sentimientos de Naruto.


	11. ONCE

Hacía frío. Estaba tan helado que podía ver el vapor de su aliento salir con cada exhalación. La bufanda roja, los guantes y la gabardina le ayudaban a mantener el calor, pero más que eso, era el momento, la situación en la que estaba.

Reconocía si podría tener el valor de escuchar la respuesta de Naruto. Si bien al principio se juró a ella misma que la respuesta no le iba a afectar, porque si Naruto se negaba a quererla, era mejor para él. Pero ahora, podía sentir todo lo contrario.

Era egoísta de su parte querer escuchar una respuesta favorable, y siendo consciente de que era casi imposible.

—¿De que querías hablar?

Naruto estaba frente a ella. Hinata cubrió su boca con la bufanda por la ráfaga de corriente helada que recibió. Quizá era Haku animándola.

—Es raro que me citaras a estas horas de la noche, con este frío, y justamente en el puente de los candados —Naruto tomó uno, leyó dos nombres escritos en él y lo dejó. Donde las parejas que se juraban amor eterno iban a cerrar sus candados en la barandilla del puente.

Justo en ese momento, la luz de la luna comenzaba a hacerse visible desde las montañas lejanas de la zona. El clima helado cesó, el aire dejó de correr, era el momento indicado.

—Naruto… —tragó saliva para aclarar su garganta—. Y-Yo, ¿te parezco bonita?

Hinata miraba el rostro sereno de Naruto, nada en él había cambiado hasta el momento.

Al instante se arrepintió de la pregunta, pues ese no era el objetivo. Rogó para que Naruto respondiera antes de los treinta segundos.

—Sí —dijo seriamente. Hinata lo miraba aún más expectante, con su corazón acelerándose rápidamente—. Eres hermosa… y te amo, Hinata. Te amo como no tienes idea.

Dos segundos después, la nieve comenzó a caer del cielo.


	12. DOCE

—¿Naruto viene contigo?

Hinata respingó al escuchar a su espalda la voz de Obito. Dio media vuelta mientras apartaba la gabardina de sus hombros y la ponía sobre el perchero de la entrada.

—No. Vengo sola.

Obito asintió haciendo una mueca de curiosidad. Caminó hasta la sala de la mansión, Hinata iba detrás de él.

—Toma asiento, por favor —Hinata se sentó frente a él, entrelazando las manos sobres sus rodillas juntas, mientras Obito cruzaba una pierna sobre la otra, completamente cómodo con su presencia—. Ahora dime, ¿de qué quieres hablar? Me alertó tu mensaje, supongo que es algo importante relacionado con Naruto.

—Sí. Verá, Rey Demonio, yo hablé con él, como dijo su amiga Haku.

—¿Funcionó? ¿Supiste los verdaderos sentimientos de Naruto?

Hinata bajó el rostro, con esa expresión afligida que no podía esconder.

—Creo… creo que sí.

— _Naruto… —tragó saliva para aclarar su garganta—. Y-Yo, ¿te parezco bonita?_

— _Sí —dijo seriamente. Hinata lo miraba aún más expectante, con su corazón acelerándose rápidamente—. Eres hermosa… y te amo, Hinata. Te amo como no tienes idea_.

 _Dos segundos después, la nieve comenzó a caer del cielo. Hinata se percató de esto, pero si bien no estaba segura de sí Naruto respondió dentro del tiempo acordado, en el que no podía mentir, su alegría por la respuesta de él no se dejó esperar. Sonrió tan grande que se avergonzó al instante._

— _¿Lo-lo dices en serio?_

— _¿Eso importa? Es lo que querías escuchar ¿no? ¿Ya estás feliz?_

— _¿Qué? —La alarma de alerta interna se disparó desde sus oídos hasta su corazón. La expresión_

— _Dije que eso es lo que querías escuchar. Le dijiste a Haku que congelara el tiempo para saber mis verdaderos sentimientos, y pensé que sería más conveniente decir lo que tú esperabas. ¿De verdad creíste que yo iba a sentir algo real por ti?_

 _Hinata se tambaleó, se sujetó del barandal del puente y debido a eso el sonido de los candados la hizo voltear, justo a donde deseaba poner el de ella y Naruto, cosa que ahora no estaba tan segura. Sintió un dolor en el estómago que le recorrió hasta el pecho. ¿Fue mentira? ¿En realidad no siente nada por ella?_

— _Mentiste… —dijo en voz baja, sin la valentía de mirarle a los ojos._

— _Sabes que el brazalete me obliga a sentir esto que no quiero. ¿Por qué debería enamorarme de ti si no fuera por esta porquería? ¿Crees que me gustaría morir sólo porque me enamore de una niña absurda y sentimental? Por favor, Hinata, pensé que eras más inteligente._

 _Hinata tragó la espesa saliva que se acumulaba a medio camino de la garganta. El frío le comenzaba a calar más en sus huesos, mucho más que antes._

 _La nieve seguía cayendo, tomó el tema como una salida._

— _Y-Yo, me te-tengo que ir._

 _Cubrió medio rostro con la bufanda antes de dar la vuelta y alejarse entre las gotas sólidas y blancas que comenzaban a cubrirlo todo._

 _Naruto sopló cuando ya no podía ver su figura escabullirse entre la gente. Puso su mano en la frente, al momento una textura extraña sobre su piel le llamó la atención. Fijó su atención en ambas manos abiertas y cubiertas de sangre. Sangre debido a sus propias uñas largas y filosas clavándose hasta la epidermis mientras mentía a Hinata sobre la situación, mientras la veía sufrir en silencio y él le decía que en realidad no la amaba._

—Ya veo…

Obito se puso de pie, rodeó la mesa de centro hasta alejarse un poco de Hinata, después se detuvo dándole la espalda.

—Por eso, le pido su ayuda, Rey Demonio. Quiero liberar a Naruto, no quiero que muera por mi culpa.

—Te entiendo. Tenía una esperanza de que tú te enamoraras de él.

—¿No lo estoy?

—No. Hablé con los de arriba y ellos no están convencidos de un supuesto amor de tu parte. Entonces, la única salida que tienes, bueno, la conoces.

—Lo sé. Quiero hacerlo.

Obito volteó abruptamente, pues no esperaba esa respuesta, tampoco la seguridad y rapidez con la que lo dijo.

—¿Estás segura, Hinata? ¿Estarías dispuesta a morir por salvar a Naruto?

—Sí… Todo esto es mi culpa, no podría soportar que… —Hinata calló. Limpió con la manga de su suéter las lágrimas que habían salido de sus ojos—. Por favor, no se lo diga a Naruto.

—Claro que no. Si él se entera, hará hasta lo imposible para impedirlo, por órdenes del Si yú ai.

Hinata sintió sin levantar la cara.

Obito caminó hasta la estantería se trofeos y medallas, hizo algunos objetos a un lado hasta alcanzar una pequeña daga. La sacó de la funda y la probó del filo con la punta de su dedo índice. Se pudo ver reflejado en ella, también admiró el tallado del mango y los símbolos inhumanos que la adornaban.

—Si lo vas a hacer, hazlo bien. —entregó la daga a Hinata, ella la recibió—. Es un objeto sagrado, fue un regalo de los Dioses cuando decidí redimirme. Clávala directo en tu corazón, tu muerte será rápida y sin dolor. Y te prometo que los seres celestiales se enterarán del grave error que cometieron con los humanos y demonios.

—Bien, lo haré. Pero, necesito un último favor.


	13. TRECE

_Naruto._

—Me está llamando. ¿Por qué me llama? Creí que estaba enojada.

Naruto dejó de darle vueltas al asunto y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos apareció en el balcón de la habitación de Hinata. Ella estaba en la mecedora, con ropa abrigadora por el clima helado, mirando al cielo. Había tres botellas vacías de sake que supuso las había bebido antes, por eso el valor de llamarlo después de días sin saber el uno del otro.

—Pensé que no volverías a hablarme.

Hinata lo miró, el rostro apagado y sonrosado a causa del alcohol.

—¿Puedes hacer algo lindo por mí?

—Te amo, eso ya es suficiente.

—No quiero tu amor falso —Hinata rió. Naruto giró el rostro cuando percibió su mal aliento—. Quiero que hagas algo lindo por mí… por una vez en tu larga vida. ¿Sabes que los rollos de canela son mis favoritos? Puedes hacer una montaña de rollos de canela para mí.

—¿Eso te haría feliz?

—¡Sí! ¡Mucho! Pero sabes, hay algo que me gustaría más que una montaña de rollos de canela.

Hinata destapó otra botella y tomó un largo trago, la dejó en el suelo, limpió con su manga el resto del líquido esparcido en sus labios. Inhaló una gran cantidad de aire llenando al máximo sus pulmones antes de continuar:

—Siempre me pareciste un hombre muy atractivo, y se me hacía poco probable que alguien como tú se fijara en alguien como yo. Pero luego dijiste que me amabas, y me sentí tan feliz, me sentí en un mundo de sueños maravillosos. Me encantaron las citas que tuvimos, los días de karaoke aunque a ti no te gustara, los días de algodón de azúcar, los días de helado, los días de cine en casa del Rey Demonio —Sorbió por su nariz, después soltó una leve risa—. Obito se molestaba cuando nos encontraba en su casa… ustedes, se ve que se tienen aprecio, aunque lo nieguen.

—No tanto.

—Ya no podremos comer helado, o algodón de azúcar. Ya no veremos la película que sale el próximo mes… Tsunade me reveló lo equivocada que estaba. El cascabel negro que tengo no es del amor, es de la muerte. Significa que uno de los dos tendrá que morir en manos del otro, ¿puedes creerlo? Y yo lo escuché sonar cuando te vi aquel día —Naruto permaneció en silencio mientras la oía con atención entre lágrimas y llanto—. No sé qué hacer con esto que siento. Quiero estar contigo pero no quiero que mueras. Me gustas mucho… en verdad me gustas mucho. ¡No me importa lo que digan los Dioses, yo te amo, Naruto! ¡Estoy muy segura de que me he enamorado de ti!

Naruto la acercó a él, cubriéndola con sus brazos para que descansara en su pecho. La escuchó llorar por un largo tiempo antes de que se quedara profundamente dormida.

—Yo también te amo, y no estoy mintiendo.


	14. CATORCE

—Tienes una cara lamentable.

—Igual que tú —respondió Naruto a Obito—. ¿Para qué me quieres? Pude quedarme con Hinata pero no, aquí estoy porque, supuestamente, era extremadamente importante hablar conmigo. Qué es eso tan importante que me impide quedarme con mi chica.

Obito se tomó su tiempo para responder el interrogatorio, mientras pensaba en que le diría e inventar por qué le hizo venir. Sirvió dos copas con vino y una le entregó a Naruto. Se sentó frente a él en la sala de su mansión.

Naruto rodó los ojos completamente fastidiado con la actitud del Presidente. En realidad le hubiese gustado acompañar a Hinata toda la noche, porque algo le decía que no debía dejarla sola. Entonces la llamada urgente del Rey Demonio le arruinó los planes.

Obito por el contrario, sólo cumplía el último deseo de Hinata. Distraer a Naruto el mayor tiempo posible hasta que ella lograra su cometido.

—La Rin de esta época ya falleció —Meneó el vino de la copa y después bebió con tranquilidad—. Lo vi en las noticias esta mañana. La asesinaron.

—Lo siento —respondió fríamente, no obstante Obito sabía que lo decía en serio—. ¿Vas a decirme para que me hiciste venir?

—Naruto…

Obito se inclinó hacia delante, entrelazando las manos.

—Rey Demonio… Hinata, ayer me dijo te amo, y… yo le creí. ¿Por qué sigo sintiendo que estoy muriendo?

—Porque los seres celestiales no lo creen aún. Dicen que las palabras de una joven son nada a comparación de siglos de experiencias y relaciones humano-demonio fallidas. De cualquier forma, ¿por qué te importa? Tú sólo amas a Hinata por el poder del Sí yú ai. Se lo dejaste muy claro.

—Te equivocas —Naruto lo interrumpió, Obito lo miraba con cierta duda en su expresión facial—. El día más frío del año, cuando Haku congeló el tiempo, yo sí fui sincero con ella. Aun si me quitara esta cosa, mis sentimientos por ella no van a cambiar. Ya es tarde.

El Rey Demonio se quedó sin palabras, con la boca ligeramente abierta y los ojos tan abiertos de la impresión y sorpresa. Él conocía a Naruto hace bastante, numerosos años a decir verdad, y Naruto no era un ser que deseara amar y mucho menos a una humana. Era demasiado egoísta como para creer que pudiese sentir amor por alguien.

—Mentiste…

—Sí, le mentí para protegerla. Le dije que no sentiría nada por ella de no ser por el brazalete. No quiero que se aferre a mí y que de una u otra forma idee algún plan estúpido para intentar salvarme.

Obito tragó saliva, carraspeó.

—¿Quieres ver algo interesante, Rey Demonio?

—Muéstrame.

Naruto sonrió de lado. Tronó los dedos y luego abrió la palma de su mano. Una luz brillante y de color amarillo salió de su piel, permaneciendo unos centímetros flotando en el aire.

—¿Es… es lo que creo que es?

—Es un recuerdo. Se lo quité a Hinata cuando era una niña —Cerró el puño, despareciendo la pequeña luz, guardándola, como la había tenido consigo desde hacía ocho años—. Mi error fue salvarla de unos mocosos cuando era una niñita. Debido a eso, ella me llamaba con frecuencia y al principio no me molestó, porque me caía bien, pero luego comenzó a encariñarse y pues… tú sabes que eso no debía pasar. Entonces tuve que robarle una parte de sus memorias. Nos conocemos desde hace tiempo, pero ella no me recuerda.

— _Guao_ —alzó las cejas, sacudiendo la cabeza totalmente incrédulo—, creo que… creo que mi estúpido plan si puede funcionar después de todo.

—¿De qué hablas?

Naruto se levantó del asiento inmediatamente. Con una corazonada latiendo potentemente en su interior, y eso le asustaba.

El Rey Demonio dio un par de vueltas a su alrededor, pensativo. Naruto, al contrario, lucía desesperado por saber lo que Obito había planeado, rogando para que no haya metido a Hinata en eso.

—Sabes, Naruto, la única manera de poder salvar a Rin, es que Hinata nos brinde una demostración de amor verdadero hacia ti. El sacrificio es amor, de eso no hay duda, sólo entonces los odiosos Dioses tendrán que aceptar lo que tanto han negado y se han encargado de hacer pagar —se giró para darle la cara a Naruto—. Fue su voluntad. Ella me pidió que te distrajera, que te retuviera mientras ella…

—¡Qué hiciste maldito…! —Naruto, furioso, se detuvo antes de estampar el puño en el rostro de Obito. Se congeló en el mismo sitio, presionó su pecho, demostrando con gestos cuanto dolor le azotaba en ese instante. Cayó de rodillas con la mirada perdida en la nada.

El Rey Demonio retrocedió lentamente, cauteloso.

Naruto levantó el brazo y, con la otra mano, para su desgracia, lo que tanto había querido pero ahora le causaba terror estaba pasando; pudo quitarse el brazalete.

—Lo hizo —murmuró Obito—. Hinata lo hizo. Ella te salvó, Naruto.


	15. QUINCE

—He decidido con el corazón. Es mi voluntad entregar mi vida a cambio de la de él. No pido nada a cambio, sólo, no quiero que él desaparezca por mi culpa, porque… —Hinata respiró profundo, empuñando la daga que le había dado Obito, hablándole al cielo—. Porque, yo lo amo.

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo el viento helado golpear su rostro. Elevó sus manos entrelazadas deteniéndolas en el aire, con el filo del cuchillo apuntando a ella. Durante el intervalo recordó a su familia, a su padre y a su primo que tarde o temprano se enterarían de lo que hizo, por eso dejó una carta explicándoles con mentiras no tan dolorosas. Después, la imagen de Naruto surgió, sonriendo como las pocas veces que lo hacía pero tan lindo como siempre iba a recordar.

—Perdóname. No fue mi intención meterte en esto, Naruto. En verdad, lo siento tanto.

Respiró profundo, y rápidamente enterró el filo de la daga en el medio de su pecho. Y como lo prometió el Rey Demonio, no sintió dolor, no más del que ya sentía. La sangre comenzó a emerger en considerables cantidades, ella se sujetó del barandal cuando sus rodillas flaquearon, después cayó al suelo.

La nieve que hace unos segundos veía caer se detuvo. Todo se detuvo. Las hojas de los árboles cubiertos de blanco dejaron de moverse, el ruido de la ciudad calmó en el silencio. Tumbada, pudo ver los pies de la persona que se acercaba a ella.

Haku se puso en cuclillas frente a ella, fue hasta entonces que Hinata, débilmente, pudo reconocerla.

—No te vayas todavía. Hay alguien que tiene que decirte algo importante.

En una estela de luz, Naruto, junto al Rey Demonio, apareció.


	16. DIECISÉIS

**Hinata.**

Sucedió cuando era una niña.

Poseía un don espeluznante. Yo, podía ver cosas que nadie más podía. Las personas muertas que tenían cuentas pendientes en la tierra me buscaban para que les hiciera favores, pero era sólo una niña, me aterraba cuando ellos aparecían. Algunos me buscaban para molestarme, y esos eran los peores.

Desde que tuve conciencia fue así. Hasta que apareciste tú.

—¡Monstruo!

—¡Lárgate, das miedo!

Los niños eran malos conmigo, porque a veces me veían conversar con los seres que sólo yo podía ver. Muchas veces traté de explicarlo pero nadie me creyó, todos decían que estaba loca o que solo quería llamar la atención. Mi papá dijo que eran producto de mi imaginación, y si él no me protegía ¿quién lo iba a hacer?

—De-Déjenme, por favor.

Me golpeaban con sus pies, me tiraban con piedras. En muchas ocasiones tiraron mis cosas en el contenedor de basura.

¡Odiaba todo eso! ¡¿Por qué podía ver esas cosas?!

—¿Les divierte molestar a un niña indefensa?

Eras tú. Te recuerdo tal como eres ahora. No envejeciste nada, tampoco cambiaste.

—Tienen tres segundos para desaparecer de mi vista si no quieren que algo malo les pase.

Les mostraste unos ojos aterradores y unos colmillos espeluznantes, los hiciste mojar sus pantalones. Fue impresionante, debí temerte pero no tuve miedo, por primera vez en mi corta vida me sentí segura.

¿Por qué tomaste mis recuerdos más preciados? ¿Por qué desapareciste de mi vida cuando me sentía protegida?

 **{…}**

Naruto cayó de rodillas cuando miró a Hinata en el suelo. La tomó de la cabeza y la sostuvo de los hombros mientras ella abría lentamente los ojos. Sacó la daga, después la abrazó tan fuerte como pudo.

—Estás aquí. ¿Por qué tan triste?

Él la separó un poco para poder apreciar su rostro, mientras luchaba por no llorar frente a ella.

Hinata subió su mano ensangrentada y la posó en la mejilla de Naruto.

—¿Por qué quisiste que te olvidara?

—Porque… —Guardó silencio cuando notó que su voz se quebró—. Porque soy un idiota egoísta. No podía encariñarme con nadie, no deseaba tener un lazo con una humana.

—Me alegra que no te hayas encariñado conmigo… ahora que ya no estaré, vas a ser libre.

—No, tú no sabes…

—Siempre haces todo lo que yo te pido, eso, me hacía sentir culpable… pero ya me siento bien, estoy en paz porque podrás quitarte el Si yú ai —Hinata acarició su mejilla con el pulgar para limpiar una lagrima que escapo—. Puedes estar tranquilo. Cuando me vaya, te quedarás solo como siempre quisiste… podrás olvidarme, eso es un alivio.

—Hay algo que no sabes.

Naruto subió el brazo y mostró su muñeca. Hinata tomó un aliento débil.

—¿C-Cómo? ¿Cómo es posible? —Sus ojos brillaron en lágrimas—. Entonces…

—Dices que todo está bien porque tengo el Si yú ai, y quitándomelo el dolor desaparecerá junto con tu recuerdo… En el día más frío, cuando hiciste esa pregunta… Si actué como un idiota, lo hice para protegerte —Hinata sollozó—. Si lo deseas, puedes volver a preguntarlo. Por favor, pregúntame.

—Y-Yo, ¿te parezco bonita?

Naruto puso su mano sobre la de ella.

—Sí. Eres bonita… y te amo.

Hinata se aferró a Naruto en un abrazo mientras lloraba en su cuello.

—Lo siento, Naruto. Siento mucho tener que dejarte.

—Sé que voy a encontrarte. Donde sea que estés y en lo que sea te conviertas, yo te voy a reconocer. Recuerda mi nombre. Te encontraré algún día.

—Te esperaré… porque cuando te llame, siempre vendrás. Nunca te olvidaré, te estaré esperando. Te amo, Naruto. Me alegra saber que nuestro amor no desapareció.

Hinata cerró los ojos, segundos después su mano cayó.

—¿Hinata?

—Su tiempo se terminó —explicó Haku con tristeza, al lado de Obito, acercándose después de alejarse de ellos por respeto—. Murió.

Naruto permanecía aferrado a su cuerpo —¡Hinata! —rugió dolorosamente su nombre.


	17. DIECISIETE

Hace muchos siglos, el rey de los demonios cometió el más infame de los pecados; se enamoró de una humana y tuvo una hija con ella.

El zorro guardián ayudó al Rey a guardar el secreto y a ocultar a su hija de los Dioses en el mundo humano. No pasó mucho tiempo para que los seres celestiales se enteraran de tan deshonroso acto. Al zorro lo desterraron en el mundo mortal, pero al Rey Demonio lo castigaron de la peor forma inimaginable. Encontraron y mataron a su hija, negándole la reencarnación. A Rin, la humana que amó, la sentenciaron a renacer 90 veces, y en cada una de sus vidas llevaría una vida de miseria y muerte trágica.

Muchos años después, el valiente sacrificio de la mujer que amó a un demonio terminó con ese terrible castigo. Y ahora, el demonio que amó a la mujer, sería recompensado.

'

—¿Por qué estás tan feliz?

Obito se detuvo en la puerta de la habitación de Naruto. Lo miró guardar su ropa y objetos más preciados en una maleta.

—¿Por qué no estarlo? —respondió con una gran sonrisa en el rostro mientras continuaba con el equipaje.

—Bueno, te has pasado los últimos tres días deprimido, llorando en la alcoba que te presto y que, por lo que veo, me alegra que vayas a desocupar.

—Los de arriba hablaron conmigo —Obito lo observaba interesado—. Admitieron que estaban equivocados, e incluso aplaudieron el acto de ella... —Cerró la maleta. Se quedó en silencio por un corto lapso—. Dijeron que no podían traerla de regreso… pero me propusieron un trato.

—¿Qué clase de trato?

—Voy a entregar mi inmortalidad a cambio de renacer en un mundo donde ella exista. Dijeron que tendré que pasar por muchos obstáculos, pero que al final, si logro reconocerla, podremos estar juntos

—¿Dejaras de ser una deidad desterrada por una mujer?

—Esa mujer también salvó a Rin, y tú lo sabías. Ese fue tu plan desde un principio. Aunque tengo ganas de golpearte, debo darte las gracias.

—Estuvo genial, ¿no es así? —El Rey Demonio reía.

Naruto caminó hasta salir de la habitación con la maleta en su mano. Se detuvo al estar al lado de Obito.

—Te aburrirás sin mí

—La verdad, un poco.

—Rey demonio, te veré cuando nuestras sendas se crucen. Me tengo que ir, ella me espera.

Naruto salió de la mansión, guardó el equipaje y subió a su auto. Se miró los ojos en el retrovisor antes de ajustarlo.

—Ya voy, Hinata. Llámame cuando me necesites, cuando estés asustada o en peligro. Espera por mí, porque te voy a encontrar.

Encendió el motor y dio marcha.

 **{…}**

—Así que reencarnaste en un árbol de cerezos.

Obito sintió el aire acariciar su rostro en respuesta. Estaba de pie, frente a un árbol florecido en abundantes pétalos rosas que caían como nieve en invierno. Puso su mano sobre el tronco mientras las hojas se balancean con el viento.

—Se terminó nuestra tortura, ¿eh, Rin?

Obito volteó hacía abajo cuando sintió que alguien tiraba de su ropa. Sus ojos se abrieron con exageración, se quedó sin aliento casi por completo.

—Este es mi árbol, señor. No puede tocarlo.

Una niñita pequeña, de aparente seis años de edad, apareció de la nada. Era delgada, bajita, con el cabello castaño y unos ojos tan oscuros como los de Obito. Parecía muy molesta porque inflaba sus cachetes y fruncía sus cejas.

Obito se arrodilló hasta quedar frente a su rostro.

—Oye, niña, ¿cómo te llamas?

La pequeña relajó su rostro y sonrió.

—Rini, solo Rini… ¿Señor? ¿Está llorando? —Inclinó su cabeza, confundida.

El Rey Demonio sacudió la cabeza, después limpió la lágrima que la niña percibió.

—Rini… El nombre de mi hija, era Rini.

—Oh…

—¿Y tus papás? ¿Por qué estás aquí sola?

—No tengo papás, en realidad no tengo a nadie. Estoy aquí porque los pétalos me trajeron —Obito sintió el corazón comprimirse. Tragó el nudo en su garganta—. ¿Sabe una cosa, señor? Si duermo debajo de este árbol, no importa que este nevando mucho, yo no siento frío. Es como si me protegiera. Es extraño, ¿no lo cree?

—No es extraño, niña. No es para nada extraño.

Obito le brindó una cálida sonrisa, Rini respondió con una risita.

—Usted me cae bien… ¡Ya sé! Si yo no tengo papás y usted no tiene a su hija, yo puedo ser su nueva hija.

—Me parece razonable —Obito rió sutilmente. Miró por última vez al gran álbol, y agradeció en silencio—. ¿Ya comiste? Se ve que tienes hambre. ¿Te gusta la avena?

—¡Me encanta la avena con frutilla! También los dangos, ¿podemos comer dangos?

—Primero tienes que comer algo saludable.

—¡Ay, no! ¡Yo quiero dangos! ¡O no, mejor un pastel de chocolate!

—Está bien, pero primero un estofado de verduras.

—¡Qué papá tan malo es usted!

Ambos se fueron caminando, tomados de la mano, dejando atrás, cada vez más lejos, el árbol de cerezos.


	18. El comienzo de una historia FINAL

Hace unos años, un zorro de nueve colas apareció de la nada, arrasando todo a su paso. Los ninjas se levantaron en defensa de su aldea, pero hubo un shinobi que enfrentó al zorro de nueve colas en un combate a muerte. Él sacrificó su vida para capturar a la bestia y sellarla dentro de un cuerpo humano. En un humano sin memoria de su vida pasada, un ser que alguna vez fue inmortal, y que amó tanto a una mujer que prometió seguirla y encontrarla donde quiera que estuviese.

—¿Eres de los Hyuga que posee el poder del Byakugan?

—¡Tus ojos son escalofriantes!

Naruto pudo escuchar las voces de esos niños, después vino el llanto de una niña. Se levantó del columpio y corrió en dirección de las voces.

—¡Oigan, ustedes! ¡Deténganse!

La niña de ojos blancos descubrió su rostro, los niños se apartaron un poco y ambos pudieron verse. A pesar de que era la primera vez que se veían, un sentimiento mutuo de haberse conocido antes se instaló por unos segundos en ellos.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó uno de los niños.

—Yo soy Uzumaki Naruto, el próximo Hokage.

FIN.

* * *

.

..

...

...

...

 **¡Llegó el final! Desde antes de escribirla ya sabía cómo iba a terminar :D llegar a esto era el punto principal.**

 **Perdón por no subir los capítulos antes, pero aquí están. Del 10 al 18 en un solo día :D**

 **Lamento que fuera tan corto, o que no fuera lo que esperaban. Pero creo muy necesario cerrar esta historia aquí y de este modo, dando paso a la historia original, la que ya conocemos de memoria. Al final Naruto si cumplió su palabra, si la encontró después de todo, aunque 19 años pasaron para que la pudiera reconocer como su amada.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **.**

 **..**

 **La historia original de llama A Korean Odyssey, pueden encontrar los capítulos completos en Netflix y en YouTube.**


End file.
